


There Are Fairies, Yet

by SusannahWithAnH (realismandromance)



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realismandromance/pseuds/SusannahWithAnH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>'Do you know, Captain Jim, I never like walking with a lantern. I have always the strangest feeling that just outside the circle of light, just over its edge in the darkness, I am surrounded by a ring of furtive, sinister things, watching me from the shadows with hostile eyes.'</i> A poem loosely based on Anne's notions in <i>Anne's House of Dreams</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are Fairies, Yet

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this poem at least five YEARS ago, hence the quality. Back in July 2011, I published it over on the AoGG Fan Works Wiki. Recently I thought, why not put all my fanfic in one place? So here it is: a poem loosely based on a scene from _Anne's House of Dreams_ ; the italicised text is a selection from Chapter 13: A Ghostly Evening. I hope you won't judge me too badly once you read it.

_They walked on in silence for a little while. Presently Anne said, 'Do you know, Captain Jim, I never like walking with a lantern. I have always the strangest feeling that just outside the circle of light, just over its edge in the darkness, I am surrounded by a ring of furtive, sinister things, watching me from the shadows with hostile eyes. I've had that feeling from childhood. What is the reason? I never feel like that when I'm really in the darkness_  –  _when it is close all around me_  –  _I'm not the least frightened.'_

 _I've something of that feeling myself,' admitted Captain Jim. 'I reckon when the darkness is close to us it is a friend. But when we sorter push it away from us_  –  _divorce ourselves from it, so to speak, with lantern light_  –  _it becomes an enemy. But the fog is lifting._

_There's a smart west wind rising, if you notice. The stars will be out when you get home.'_

_They were out; and when Anne re-entered her house of dreams the red embers were still glowing on the hearth, and all the haunting presences were gone._

When I walk at night,  
I never take a light,  
For there are fairies, yet  
Beyond the rim of lamplight, I bet.

They are on the flowers, dancing,  
Dressed in purple frocks and prancing,  
The dryads of the trees have all come out  
Watching me and fluttering all about.

All the spirits of the flowers  
And the elfkin in their bowers  
Dance in the silver moonlight  
In the magical hour in night.

For in their enchanted night  
They revel ... oh, what a sight  
But only those who live in fairyland, see it  
For the magic is only for the gentle, to meet it.


End file.
